TW2: Dragonspawn Wiki
Welcome to the TW2: Dragonspawn Wiki http://tw2-dragonspawn.wikia.com/wiki/Target_damageThis wiki is for users of the game TW2: Dragonspawn. Please contribute and help to keep this information up to date. Share knowledge. Gain wisdom. Have fun. If you need help editing, there's a link in the upper right corner that says 'Need help editing?', but you need to be on an editing page for the link to appear. We have an in-game chat that we are using to replace the Facebook chat we had been relying on. Go here: http://fb.tw2dragonspawn.com/chat If you want to practice editing a page, you can safely do that here Sandbox and not worry about damaging wiki content. The Story... Important Links TW2: Dragonspawn is a multiplayer game on Facebook. Important links are below: Direct game link: http://fb.tw2dragonspawn.com/ Facebook Application link: http://apps.facebook.com/twtwodragonspawn/ Facebook Game Support group: http://www.facebook.com/groups/446943028688796/ Facebook TW2: Dragonspawn community page: http://www.facebook.com/Tw2DragonspawnCommunity Click on the Headings below to be taken to a page for that subject: Tutorial (An up to date version of this tutorial can be found in the quest area In the Beginning...) FAQ Frequently Asked Questions. Everybody's got them. Advice Go to the Advice page for tips on how to play the game. Release Notes Check here for release notes in the different adventures in the game. Monsters Target damage table Monsters allow you to earn lots of experience points and get drops that help increase your attack & defense, and also receive potions. For more information, go to the Monsters page. Lava Giant' '- The protocol for joining a battle against a Lava Giant is different from other monsters. This protocol has been developed by the TW2 community. Only 15 people may collect from a Lava Giant and people wanting to be in the top 15 are expected to state their intention by posting in the monster's Chat. Bumping somebody out of the top 15 is taboo if they have claimed a spot in the Chat. You may still fight the Lava Giant as long as you don't bump people out of the top 15 collectors spots. Quests Quests are tasks that need to be completed to gain experience points and receive rewards. Some quests have multiple levels. Some quests will unlock subsequent quests, and others will disappear after completion. Completing one quest area will usually open a new quest area. Most quests only require energy, but some require energy and stamina, and possibly other items or health. Leveling Leveling is done by earning Experience Points (XP) through questing, fighting other players (player vs.player), and fighting monsters. Make sure that you have your class power equipped. Otherwise, you won't get the bonus stamina, energy, etc, that it can provide, and the resultant XP. Alliance Alliance members can be given Assignments and enable you to receive bonuses to your attack, defense, reduce fight damage received, more fight money, save energy used during quests, and more money from quests. Grow your Alliance to get more slots. Every alliance member brings 3 extra slots! The majority of your attack and defense points will come from items you carry in your bag and your other equipment. Alliance members in your Facebook friends list can be sent gifts, and you will then receive gifts in return. This can be a good way to gain lots of extra potions for stamina, energy and health. You can send one gift to each friend every 24 hours, and you can receive one gift from each friend every 24 hours. Classes Go to this section heading to learn about Class abilities of Alchemist, Healer, and Warrior. Properties Properties enable you to generate a regular income that can be used for purchasing a recharge of your health and equipment that can make you stronger. Before you can collect any income from a new property, you must hire workers to build it. When all of the worker slots have been filled it will start generating an income that you can collect when the timer counts down to zero. The timer does not reset until you collect. Each property can be upgraded to level 10, and each level upgrade costs more than the previous level. Income increases with level. Properties become unlocked when you reach specific player levels. The Ranch House property requires you to have Sir Hamish before it unlocks for purchase. Here is your Properties page. Achievements A player is awarded Achievements for reaching specific goals such as monsters killed, number of PvP fights won, gold earned, missions completed, and level reached. View your Achievements here. Equipping Your Character Information on how to equip your character with weapons, shields, boots, bag items, and more. Collections These are items that you can collect to exchange for something more valuable or useful. When you have gathered all of the items to complete a collection you will likely receive a notification. Go to your Collections page to redeem your collection. Rewards Items that you get as drops from monsters or from openable items. Companion A companion is another item to fill one of the slots of things that you can have equipped. A companion can give you additional attack, defense, health, and monster damage, and other possible benefits. Notifications Notifications are messages that alert you to the completion of collection, level ups, sending gifts to your friends, etc. You can access the Notifications control panel by clicking on the Notifications Settings link at the bottom of most pages. Hints Go here for hints when you get stuck. Troubleshooting Problems Go here for some help in troubleshooting some problems you may encounter. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Monsters Category:Quests Category:Inventory Category:Rewards Category:Profile Category:Alliance Category:Gifts Category:Properties Category:Fighting Category:Clans Category:Requests Category:Collections Category:Achievements Category:Tutorial Category:Leveling